kingdomfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 196
Flying Spear is the 196th chapter of the Kingdom manga. Summary Everyone is still shocked by Kaku Bi's death. His subordinates are saddened and angered. They deduce that this must be a Wei attack and En tells he might still be here and they should look for him. Shin gives the order to the Hi Shin Unit to split up in 5 man teams. Suddenly some mounted soldiers arrive telling that Kaku Bi isn't the only one killed. Now faced with the fact that three 1000-man Commander is death, they are asking what is going on. Elsewhere Rin Ko is killing off more Qin soldiers. One of his subordinates tells that it is almost time to pull out. The Qin soldiers once celebrating are now stunned. They figured out that the culprit is aiming for officers. General Ra Gen tells the soldiers not to panic and to bolster the patrol teams. Mou Ten heard about what happened. Ra Gen tells Mou Ten that six 1000-man commanders were killed. The Commander in Chief defenses has been strengthened as well. Ra Gen gives Mou Ten the advice too lookout. He may only be a 300-man Commander, but his abilities are beyond that. Mou Ten deduces that since all six officers were from the main army offense, that the enemy is only targeting the most capable officers. He also mentions that this might be the enemy general setting up the battle ahead. Ra Gen, however, states that since Wei lost Go Kei, they shouldn't have any strategical generals capable of such feats. He believes that Wei remnants are assassinating their men as payback. That the only reason only 1000-man commanders are targeted is that the higher ranking officers are too well defended. Mou Ten, however, asks him to be on his guard. A general like him can't be afforded to be killed. Qin wasn't able to apprehend the assassins and eight officers were killed in total. Three days later the Mou Gou army set out for the next city. However now they were extremely strict in its defense. With the increased defenses, the Qin soldiers believe they can't be targeted now. Mou ten, however, notices that this defensive formation is on the same level as one used in actual combat. Shin is guarded as well as he then senses something. At the royal capital Dairyou, Ren Pa has an audience with the king of Wei Kei Bin. The king is worried about a subordinate with only 300 men under his command is attacking Qin soldiers. Just a word and he would have granted him thousands of troops. Ren Pa states that Rin Ko isn't the one who overestimates his own strength. If he says 300, then 300 is all he needs. The king, however, is still worried as then Ren Pa asks if he believes his flying spear is too frail for him. The king tells that this isn't what he meant. Ren Pa explains the situation to the king as he asks if he knows Six Great Generals of Qin. before the king even could say yes, Ren Pa states he doesn't. he explains that the sensation was true as if your stomach was stuffed to the brim with burning hot lumps of lead. Whenever we stood against the armies of those six generals, it didn't matter how many times they crossed swords with them before. Every single time, it would feel like they were subject to such enormous pressure, that their guts would be crushed. Especially against Ou Ki. The numerous defense formations deployed by him could truly be likened to a wall of iron. To take his head felt as if you were throwing your naked body to crash against that metal barrier. But this is exactly what Rin Ko did. Not only managed he to rip open a hole through that iron wall, he even landed a blow on Ou Ki who was right behind it. He states nobody can stop him. Then sometime later the word spread that general Ra Gen has been slain. Everyone is shocked that the enemy managed to bypass Qin defenses, especially as they here there was only an ambush of 300 men. Shin then seed a mounted soldier coming mountain downwards. It's then revealed to be Rin Ko. Characters in Order of Appearance *Kaku Bi *Shin *En *Bi Hei *Den Ei *Suu Gen *Den Yuu *Rin Ko *Mou Ten *Go Kei mentioned *Mou Gou mentioned *Ren Pa *Kei Bin *Ou Ki flashback *Ou Hon Characters introduced *Bi Shi mentioned *Ba Koku mentioned *Ri Ku mentioned *Ra Gen Chapter notes *The Hi Shin Unit spread out to look for Kaku Bi's killer. *Eight 1000-man commanders in total were killed. *Mou Gou has tightened his army defense. *Ren Pa has an audience with the Wei king. *Ren Pa explains the situation to the Wei king. *A flashback is shown Ren Pa army facing off against the Ou Ki army. *General Ra Gen has been slain by Rin Ko. *Shin is face to face against Rin Ko. Trivia Navigation Category:Manga Category:Characters